Kamen Rider Gatack
Kamen Rider Gatack is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games as his Rider Form, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, starting back from Masked Form for his gameplay as him. Biography After joining his father's organization, ZECT two years to kill the Worm that murdered his younger brother Ryou Kagami, whom he made promise him to work hard to become a pitcher, Kagami is a field agent of ZECT who also works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot blooded and will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. When the Kabuto Zecter is completed, Kagami attempted to become Kabuto but the Zector chose Tendou as its user. Being the only member of his group to know Tendou's identity as Kabuto, Kagami supported him much to the dismay of his team. While finding the restaurant filled with Matsuwa addressed to him, Kagami meets Jyuka as she takes him to the Tendou residence. By the time he realized he's slacking off, Arata runs off as Jyuka has him promise to come back as she tells him he's the first friend Tendou made. But on his way back to the Bistro La Salle, Kagami meets Ryou whom he set up a meeting with tomorrow. However, Tendou contacted Misaki of this and she came to the conclusion that the Ryou that Kagami met is actually a Worm. The next day, Kagami confronts Tendou about it, telling him he'll kill the Worm himself if it's true. However, once Ryou reveals himself as the Bellcricetus Worm, the Worm that had killed and mimicked his brother, Kagami could not bring himself to kill it as its death would erase all that remained of Ryou. As Kabuto arrives to save him, he doesn't fight back against the Bellcricetus Worm until Kagami is forced to allow him to kill the Worm. Losing the chance to honor his vow, Kagami makes a new one to surpass Tendou as he receives Ryou's baseball from him. Kagami was later chosen by the TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee after it rejected the previous user, Sou Yaguruma, and reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Kagami, however, gave up his role as TheBee after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Kabuto and his budding friendship towards Tendou. He later realized that Tendou did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact and renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, Tendou let him back into his life. He was later framed by Shun Kageyama as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if Tendou had not saved him. This incident ignites Kagami's will to destroy Worms on his own. Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, and once with "Clocked-Up" help from Kabuto on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging and re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made and motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Defense Point *Masked Form: **First hit of ■ string has a great multi damage, and the string combo itself has a great advantage on Rider Cancelling before the strings' ender for an infinite string combos **▲ (a powerful charge to three punches then drop kick) is good for long-range **● (front radial shoulder shots) is good for mid ranges *Rider Form: **Has a great multi-damages on a certain ■-Strings **Can link between ■-Strings and ▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)), before the kick starts at 4th movements **Has a Clock Up activations to slow time on Hold ■ (Avalanche Slash (radial)) and ▲ (Avalanche Slash (dash to two Teleport Dashes)) **● (Rider Cutting) while holding until hits has Unblockable Throw, and has a quick recovery, meaning he does not need to be updated on Rider Cancel difficulty fixes, and has a possible great chance to followup jump then Air attacks. Unless it's not against giants Weaknesses/Cons *Masked Form's ▲+● (a series of shoulder shots) rotation, while holding is very slow *Rider Form: **When activating the Clock Up, he must much keep hitting to extend the Clock Up. If not hitting, the Clock Up will deplete quickly (not counting ▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)) on the move's execution) **Has a weaker Clock Up limit than Kabuto on his Hold ■ (Avalanche Slash (radial)) and ▲ (Avalanche Slash (dash to two Teleport Dashes))'s third auto last hit. Recommend to use Rider Cancel attack **▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)) cancels Clock Up when the move is executed *Due to Hyper Form is not canon for some reason not included there, Rider Form act as a final form instead Gallery ' Ss16_2_1.jpg|Rider Form riding Gatack Extender Masked Mode Ss16_2_2.jpg|Masked Form Ss16_2_3.jpg Ss16_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Gatack's bike is Gatack Extender Masked Mode. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Kabuto)